


Banner for Clark Oliver story...

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clark - Freeform, M/M, Oliver - Freeform, manips, smallville banners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Banner for Clark Oliver story...

This banner was done as inspiration for a Clark Oliver story. It hasn't been written yet but when it is done i will be happy to post a link to it.

For now just enjoy the pretty...

 

[ ](http://s578.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/clarkoliverFRAME_zpsd33e157a.jpg.html)

 


End file.
